mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Ai Orikasa
| birth_place = Tokyo, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | othername = a.k.a Futaba Shinozaki | occupation = Seiyū, Singer | yearsactive = 1988-present | spouse = | domesticpartner = | website = http://ai-orikasa.com/ }} , born is a popular Japanese seiyū and singer from Tokyo. She works for Production Baobab. Orikasa is also the Japanese dub voice for Jessica Rabbit in Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Her debut work was Shoukoushi Cedie in 1988. She is most known for the roles of Pururun (Kyattou Ninden Teyandee), Ryoko (Tenchi Muyo!), and Quatre Raberba Winner (Mobile Suit Gundam Wing). Notable voice roles Leading roles in bold. Anime *''Beyblade'' as Max Mizuhara *''Beyblade 2002/V-Force'' as Max Mizuhara *''Beyblade G Revolution'' as Max Mizuhara *''Blue Seed'' as Ryoko Takeuchi *''Captain Tsubasa: ROAD to 2002'' as Misugi Jun (young) *''Case Closed'' as Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya (temporary replacement for Ikue Ohtani), Megure Midori, Seiji Asou/Narumi Asai *''Claymore'' as Galatea *''Excel Saga'' as Purin/Pudding *''Floral Magician Mary Bell'' as Ken *''Genki Bakuhatsu Ganbaruger'' as Kotaro Kirigakure *''Gravitation'' as Tohma Seguchi *''Hetalia: Axis Powers'' as Sealand *''InuYasha'' as Jakotsu *''Kidou Shinsengumi Moeyo Ken'' as ''' Yuuko Kondou *''Kono Aozora ni Yakusoku o: Yōkoso Tsugumi Ryō e'' as Naoko Asakura *''Kyattou Ninden Teyandee (Samurai Pizza Cats)'' as Pururun (Polly Esther) *''Magical Project S as Oryo *''Mermaid Forest'' as Isago *''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing'' as Quatre Raberba Winner *''Mobile Suit Victory Gundam'' as Fuala Griffon, Ness Husher *''Mojacko'' as Sorao Amano *''Planetes'' as Fee Carmichael *''PoPoLoCrois'' as Pietro *''Revolutionary Girl Utena'' as Kanae Ohtori *''Romeo no Aoi Sora'' as Romeo *''Saber Marionette J'' as Baiko *''Saber Marionette J to X'' as Baiko *''Sakura Wars'' as Ayame Fujieda *''Super Robot Wars Original Generation: Divine Wars'' as Shiro and Levi Tolar/Mai Kobayashi *''Tenchi/ in Tokyo'' as Ryoko *''Tenchi Muyo! GXP'' as Ryoko *''Tenchi Universe'' as Ryoko *''YuYu Hakusho'' as Shizuru Kuwabara, Koto OVA *''Angel Sanctuary'' as Alexiel *''Battle Skipper'' as Sayaka Kitaouji *''Blue Seed Beyond'' as Ryoko Takeuchi *''Fire Emblem'' as Mars (young) *''Gravitation: Lyrics of Love'' as Tohma Seguchi *''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz'' as Quatre Raberba Winner *''Kidou Shinsengumi Moeyo Ken'' as Yuuko Kondou *''Magical Girl Pretty Sammy'' as Ryoko Orikasa *''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Operation Meteor'' as Quatre Raberba Winner *''Phantom - The Animation'' as Lizzie Garland *''Saber Marionette J Again'' as Baiko *''Saikano: Another Love Song'' as Mizuki *''Sakura Wars'' as Ayame Fujieda *''Sakura Wars: Sumire'' as Kaede Fujieda *''Super Robot Wars Original Generation: The Animation'' as Shiro and Mai Kobayashi/Levi Tolar *''Tales of Symphonia: The Animation'' as Genis Sage *''Tenchi Muyo! Mihoshi Special'' as Ryoko *''Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki'' as Ryoko/Zero *''Variable Geo'' as Jun Kubota Films *''Beyblade: The Movie'' as Max Mizuhara *''Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street'' as Hiroki Sawada *''Doraemon: Nobita's Winged Heroes'' as Mom Gusuke *''Floral Magician Mary Bell: The Key of Phoenix'' as Ken *''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz ~Special Edition~'' as Quatre Raberba Winner *''One Piece: Chopper's Kingdom on the Island of Strange Animals'' as Momambi *''Sakura Wars: The Movie'' as Kaede Fujieda *''Tenchi Forever! The Movie'' as Ryoko *''Tenchi the Movie: Tenchi Muyo in Love'' as Ryoko *''Tenchi the Movie 2: The Daughter of Darkness'' as Ryoko Drama CDs *''Kami-Kaze'' as Kaede Games *''Another Century's Episode 2'' as Quatre Raberba Winner *''Cyber Troopers Virtual-On Marz'' as Silvie Fang and SHBVD Sergeant Leddon *''Daraku Tenshi - The Fallen Angels'' as Musuhasu (Yuiren) *''Mega Man 8'' as Rockman (Mega Man) *''Namco x Capcom'' as Saya and Kyuujuukyuu *''Project Justice'' as Zaki *''Rumble Roses XX'' as Anesthesia/Dr. Anesthesia *''Super Robot Taisen Alpha'' as Shiro and Levi Tolar *''Super Robot Taisen Alpha 3'' as Mai Kobayashi *''Super Robot Taisen Complete Box'' as Shiro *''Super Robot Taisen 4S'' as Shiro *''Super Robot Taisen F'' as Shiro *''Super Robot Taisen F Final'' as Shiro *''Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier'' as Saya *''Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier EXCEED'' as Saya *''Super Robot Taisen Original Generations'' as Shiro and Mai Kobayashi/Levi Tolar *''Super Robot Taisen Original Generations Gaiden'' as Shiro and Mai Kobayashi *''Tales of Symphonia'' as Genis Sage *''Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side'' as Tsukushi *''Valkyrie Profile'' as Aimee, Genevieve, Clair, Miriya and J.D. Warris *''Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth'' as Aimee, Genevieve, Clair, Miriya and J.D. Warris Dubbing *''Batman: The Animated Series'' as Dick Grayson/Robin (Loren Lester) *''Darkwing Duck'' as Honker Muddlefoot (Katie Leigh) *''Drawn Together'' as Foxxy Love (Cree Summer) *''Home Alone'' as Kevin McCallister (Macaulay Culkin) *''Power Rangers in Space'' as Astronema (Melody Perkins) *''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy'' as Karone/'Pink Ranger' (Melody Perkins) *''Rugrats'' as Tommy Pickles (Elizabeth Daily) *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' as Jessica Rabbit (Kathleen Turner) Selected discography *Shukujo Choutokkyu 淑女超特級 *Moonlight Café *Room Service *Mitsumete みつめて *I *Truth *LeTTer *BREATH *Popolocrois Monogatari External links *Hitoshi Doi's seiyū page information *Ryu's seiyū info * * Category:1963 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Japanese female singers ar:أي أوريكاسا es:Ai Orikasa ja:折笠愛 ru:Орикаса, Ай fi:Ai Orikasa th:ไอ โอริคาสะ zh:折笠愛